wild
by heilburger
Summary: Mello es melancolía, con labios de mosaico y sonrisas de neblina. *BL*


**n.a:** había subido esta cosa hace un buen tiempo atrás, en otra cuenta y con otro nombre. Pero me gusta mucho como quedó, _blep_ , así que aquí está de nuevo.

* * *

 **;**

Tiene los ojos de celeste místico y su mejor amiga es una pistola bajo el cuero de los pantalones ajustados. Con pulmones de papel que se rompen (perroestúpidodejadefumaraquí) como las mandíbulas bajo sus huesudos nudillos. Sonríe desastres —bombas, armas, mafiosos floreciendo como cadáveres llenos de espinas bajo los tacones altos— (algunos andantes. Y el corazón se le contrae porque piensa en Matt antes del golpe final) y llora resultados en su contra. Entonces Yagami cae —él cae, yo caigo, la bomba explota –como yo-, todos morimos— y él logra arrastrarse como el perro moribundo que es (siempre será) el miserable tramo que bastó para que la espalda le quedara con una herida de la puta madre y el nombre de Matt quemándole la garganta.

 **;**

Las vendas se le enredan como las serpientes —de un pasado que no quiero, no quiere, no queremos recordar— en la Biblia, tejiendo, carcomiendo, chupando sangre negra de pasados aún más negros y entonces Matt es su dios (al que intentaron ahorcar con un rosario y buscaron entre tinieblas y fuego) porque está ahí, ahora, para él y sólo para él.

(«…Saben mi…»

Ayúdame, Matt. )

Porque sólo era un perro acudiendo a su amo (mentiras blancas, mentiras negras, Mello es gris y Matt es rojo) o eso se querían tragar. Aunque la medicina les queme las entrañas y escriba con la bilis un « _P-a-t-é-t-i-c-o-s_ » bien grande en los estómagos de ambos. La cuchara no pasa de la boca, pero el gesto se agradece, internamente.

 **;**

— ¿Por qué?

(Por L, por Kira, por mi, por Near, por todos.

Porque los odiaba.

Sólo a ellos —aellosaellosaellos—. No a ti — quizá sí ( _no_ ) —.

Sí, no, sí, no, sí. )

— Por la justicia.

 **;**

Entonces está ciego (de un ojo, de toda la vida, de humanidad, de justicia, a los hechos, a todo) cuando el tacto se le vuelve débil. Y se pierde en su mundo —la casa de Matt, Amane, Takada, Kira, L, el demonio blanco que usurpó su lugar disfrazado del niño que no era (ni él, ni nadie)—.

Sólo que de vez en cuando las texturas se disuelven grotescas y dejan ver piernas desnudas, bailando una coreografía casi poética. Con Matt de espectador principal, con ese olor a cigarrillos y tocando —su alma, bastardo hijo de puta— todo en él.

Y el perro se conforma con dormir a su lado, en un rincón de su propia cama con olor a sexo. L pasa a ser un tipo cualquiera en un mundo cualquiera cuando el telón cae y la obra termina con el eco de un aplauso lejano, de un lugar lejano, para ellos: actores sin carne y dejados con sueños y esperanzas rotas en plena tormenta.

(Se odia, lo odia, me odio, nos odiamos ¿A quién odio?

«A Kira.»

«A L.»

«A Near.»

«A Matt (no).» _Oh_.)

 **;**

Él tiene corazón de perro y alma de niño —juega juegos,juega (conmigo) —

Él tiene nicotina en las venas y con sus manos acaricia de Mello sonrisas descompuestas en muecas mal disimuladas (L.N-M. Y ahí está él).

Él pulula en su mente —con un «¿Puedo dormir hoy en mi cama, Jefe?» y «Te cubriré por la izquierda, si eso necesitas.» que se le enredan en los recuerdos y le impregnan las pupilas — y sus ojos de estrellas (ya dispersas hace milenios aún vigentes) le iluminan lo que su propio ser no puede dar (nunca de nuevo).

Y entonces vuelve a ser el niño que no uvo tiempo de ser y el deseo infantil cruza la mente —Kira, Amane, L, N, Takada, Halle, Kira, L, Kira— trastornada por venenos exóticos.

Que no se vaya.

Que se quede (con él).

( _Aquíaquíaquí._ )

 **;**

Mello es melancolía, con labios de mosaico y sonrisas de neblina (porque no se quedó con él —y es su culpa, y lo sabe, y se odia, y lo odia, y odia a Kira y-—) porque el perro se quebró el cuello en el vano intento de huir (morir por ti, Keehl) a campos púrpuras hechos de víceras de papel y con fondos tan brillantes como sus lentes, —esos tan estúpidos y que tanto odiaba —. Sin embargo sus lágrimas no pintan con la misma gracia que la sangre de Matt decora el asfalto —«Me han atrapado, Michael» — porque están invisibles tras la máscara de una máscara egoísta que se evapora por la ventana del camión, esa que tiene abierta y por la que entran susurros que lloran por él.

 **;**

Entonces cuando su muerte no es bañada de elegancia ni sus párpados son cerrados con la delicadeza (esa que solo tiene Matt-) de una caricia celestial, el cabello dorado se le va hacia adelante —y le entra en la boca, en los ojos, le quema, le arde, lo ahoga— y el pulso se desespera —MattMattMattMatt— buscando que el corazón le estalle.

Y así sucede.

(—...MattMattMatt…-—)

Y el fuego en la noche llora con sangre de mártires (a la chica engatusada y a los recuerdos que nunca fueron).


End file.
